


To Be A Hero

by Kalua



Series: YGO x Pokémon [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Most of the GX and part of the DM cast will get Cameos, Other tags to be added, Pokemon Journey, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Judai is just a hero enthusiast from a small village, until he meets his first Pokémon and decides to become the very best trainer! ... as soon as he's old enough that his parents actually let him leave on his trainer journey.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yuuki Judai | Jaden Yuki & His Pokémon
Series: YGO x Pokémon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621066
Kudos: 2





	To Be A Hero

Judai impatiently bounced his leg. Just a few more minutes, and the newest episode of Lucario Kid would air! He was already prepared with some snacks and drinks; now he just had to wait until it finally started.

Just as the intro began, a crashing noise from the window behind him startled Judai. He looked from the TV to the window and back, then decided to check out what had happened. He pushed a chair to the window so he could see down below—and spotted a Pokémon!

A Machop was lying on the ground under his window, a tipped-over trash can right next to it.

Judai opened the window. “What were you trying to do?” he asked, then looked back at the TV, which was perfectly visible from here. “Ohh, do you like Lucario Kid, too?” Judai beamed at the Pokémon, and his smile widened even more when the Machop nodded. “I can help you get in here!”

Machop put the can back up and, once it had put all the trash back where it belonged, climbed on it; when Judai reached down, he could just barely grab its hand.

Judai pulled as hard as he could. Machops were heavy! He doubled his efforts, and in the end, he did manage to get the Machop inside—with enough momentum to send the chair falling over. Judai and the Machop ended up as a little pile on the ground, though luckily, neither of them got hurt.

Machop quickly pushed the chair away and picked up Judai, causing the boy to utter a surprised squeak. The Pokémon was smaller than he was, but super strong!

On the TV, the intro was just ending. “C’mon, or we’ll miss it!” Judai wriggled out of Machop’s arms, then grabbed its hand to pull it towards the couch. The Machop followed, and soon both of them were sitting next to each other, their eyes glued to the screen.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Part of me would totally write just 50 Chapters of Baby Judai hanging out with his Machop friend he's adorable lmao~~  
>  But as it is he'll be a teen for the next chapter when he can actually go and be a trainer xD


End file.
